Easy
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuriy's been hitting on Boris again, and so, of course, Boris wants to know why. But it's just not easy to given an answer. [YuBo, Yaoi.]


This was for Leo-Hubby's Birthday. Now excuse us, while we go on our honeymoon to Russia. I wanted to make him a TyKa, but as you all must know by now, that is quite impossible for my brain to comprehend.

I'm especially proud of this one. I worked hard on it, and it is my favorite out of all my recent posts. So, all I can say is enjoy, and write YuBo for me, in return!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Easy-**

He was just standing there, simply minding his own business, when he heard footsteps approaching.

Boris had been watching the rain fall, from the hallway that led to the outside of the beystadium, when Yuriy joined him. Either had seen such a downpour quite like that and it was truly amazing. They had only ever seen snow before, fall down with such ferocity and volume, but it was true that the rain could produce the same effect.

It was poring so hard that the shower blurred everything from the door outward.

Boris did not have anything to say to Yuriy and remained silent, as he continued to stare into the haze of profuse water.

Then, as the redhead sighed, he leaned his head onto his friend's shoulder and slowly snaked an arm around his waist.

From behind, standing together, they looked like a happy couple, enjoying a moment of serenity, but from the front, it was clear that Boris was stunned.

However, there was no one around to see his startled face because the rain hid his expression from the sudden and uncalled for display of affection.

Boris was confused, dumbfounded, but most of all, surprised.

And it happened again. 

The next day, as they were exiting to the sounds of cheering crowds, Yuriy lingered behind for a moment longer, as his team filed out. Boris stopped and looked back, wondering just why the redhead was simply...staring. At him? 

''Are you okay, Yu?'' Boris asked and creases appeared in his brow as he frowned.

''I'm great...I get to go out there and battle...'' Yuriy smiled anxiously, but reassuringly.

Boris shrugged and continued walking, as if the moment never happened. But it just so happened that he would not forget such a little slip and squeeze.

Yuriy walked up behind his teammate and casually, his palm pressed into the other's backside and he groped at the hidden flesh.

Jade eyes widened immensely as the redhead brushed past him, with a taunting laugh and stepped out into the limelight, ready for another fight.

The Russians cheered for both Kai, and Yuriy as they won their respective bouts, but deep down, as Boris watched his captain, his mind was stirring.

Just what was going on?

Boris was, to say the least, clueless. No matter how many times he sat quietly and pondered the situation, he had no idea why Yuriy was being so...affectionate? Audacious? Flirtatious?

He needed to find out what was going on...and only one person could answer his questions...

Kai.

''Hiwatari.'' Boris said in a stern, demanding voice, as the male in question entered the facility.

Kai granted him his attention. ''What?''

Yuriy was showering and Sergei quickly got the message that the following discussion was private. He retrieved his blade, waved, and walked back to the dressing rooms.

''Kai...I-''

''Spit it out, Kuznetsov.''

There was a momentary glare. But the stoic face was unaffected.

''Kai, is Yuriy gay?'' 

The last word resonated so loudly, in the empty room that they both stared uneasily at one another.

Kai swallowed hard and soon began to frown.

''How should I know?''

Boris let out an aggravated curse in Russian. He wanted to ask his acquaintance more questions, but they felt uncomfortable and foreign to his mouth, especially after the dismissive retort, he received. 

But Kai was not about to let this go.

''Just why do you want to know?'' His footsteps echoed on the tiled floor, as his feet lead him over to Boris.

Kai may have been shorter than Boris but as he stood in front of him, with his arms crossed and eyes staring intensely like frozen shard of hell, he was the domineering male.

Boris was not one to flinch but he did not want to venture into the personal topic, with Kai of all people. He asked one simple question and now, it was turning out to be an investigation, into his private affairs.

''No comment.'' 

Kai, in one of his rare moments, actually started to laugh. There was something about the way he was smiling that did not sit right with Boris.

He knew something.''Is this about Yuriy grabbing your ass? And trying to snuggle up to you?''

Boris snorted indignantly and shoved the younger male aside. He was right. Hiwatari, that bastard, knew what was going on. His boots echoed loudly as he stormed off but through the ruckus, he could still here a jesting laughter.

''He definitely likes you, Boris! You're just a little slow, _genius_.''

The door was slammed shut on Kai's comment and that was the end of his mockery.

Boris stalked back into the training room, to fetch his coat and disappear for a few hours when he ran into none other than Yuriy.

The redhead was dripping wet, spilling water all over the floor, cursing about his missing clothes.

''Boris! Have you seen my clothes?'' Yuriy was startled to see his teammate, but he was more concerned about other pressing matters. 

He shook his head and walked past Yuriy as if the sight did not faze him, in the slightest, even with the echoing words in his mind. However, his cheeks had darkened a few shades and he made a beeline to his locker. In the background, he could hear curses and the patter of footsteps back and forth, but he tried not to let it bother him. It was only Yuriy...partially naked...soaking wet... 

Boris banged his head against his locker and breathed in deeply.

''Boris!'' Yuriy was complaining. ''Help me!''

He opened his locker and much to his surprise, there were a white bundle of garments hanging up beside his coat. 

''Boris! What are my clothes doing in your locker?'' Yuriy had wandered over and peered over the taller shoulder.

His marine eyes widened.

''I...I don't know...'' He stuttered, as he quickly spun on his heels to try to escape.

But it was futile.

Boris tried to move, squirm even, but Yuriy was stopping him, with his small and yet slick frame.

Then he saw it, that same bemused smirk.

''You took them on purpose didn't you...just to get back at Me.''

''No- no I didn't!'' Boris protested with a flustered face and rushed words.

Yuriy took great joy in playing with Boris.

It was just so much fun.

You always tease those you secretly like and Boris realized just then, what that statement truly meant. 

He had been set up!

This was all a game.

''It's okay if you did...even it's just for a sneak peek.''

Boris swallowed hard and carefully, he lifted his hands up and placed them on Yuriy's shoulders.

''I...didn't take your clothes, but instead of getting revenge for your sudden behavior...I found out why you were acting that way.''

Yuriy turned his gaze downwards, as a sudden blush spread across his cheeks.

Boris knew he was in control then.

''Yuriy...if you liked me-'' He started and gently squeezed the damp skin beneath his fingertips. ''You should have just told me.''

The redhead looked up to protest, as he lightly frowned. ''It's not that easy Bo-'' 

Boris silenced Yuriy with exactly what he wanted, a kiss. 

''It is easy...'' He murmured but Yuriy returned the favor and did not let Boris say anymore, for a long time.

**-EndE-**


End file.
